The Seven Sins
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: You know how the homunculous were made, but do you know the events leading up to that?  Do you know why/how they were chosen?  T for possible language.  May contain spoilers!
1. Lust

**This is written about the 7 Sins from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. It's basically a story about their past and/or role in FMA. I don't know, I'd like to think that they had an interesting life before becoming homunculous. **

**WARNING: MAY HAVE SPOILERS!**

**I don't own FMA... but I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

The 7 Sins

How would you like it if you didn't remember your own name, or if you have any family? It's almost unbearable. How about if you found out you had a family who cared about you enough to take someone's life and ruin their own in the process? That is absolutely unbearable.

I had always wondered what my real name was. I was made almost exactly like a human so of course I have a level of curiosity. Sitting around, waiting for Father's orders, I would often daydream about my old life. Just as I began to picture it, I would be ripped from my thoughts by that annoying cross-dresser, Envy. Did he not know what it felt like to dream about your past?

"Lust! Lust snap out of it! Holy crap, what's wrong with you!" Envy yelled at me, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I quickly slapped his hand away and rose out of my chair. "I'm fine. Now what do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Wow, someone's pissed. Why don't you go do something. You look bored to death. (no pun intended) I'll call you if something comes up," Envy told me.

I turned on my heel and quickly left the room, peering into the cages of the experiments that they had kept from the fifth laboratory before Father had them destroy it. At least I wasn't kept in one of those godforsaken cages. That I was thankful for. I paused by the door. "Thank you, Envy," I said quietly. He may be annoying, but without him, I probably would die of boredom.

I could only wish.

**Later:**

"What can I help you with today, ma'am?" a man at the front desk asked me.

"I'm looking for missing person files from Ishbal. Could you point me in the right direction?" I said seductively.

"Oh I would if I could, but those are only available for people of the military," he said, with extreme effort. Most men could not help but fall in love with the homunculous at first sight.

"Oh darn. I was hoping I could see those files," I said sadly.

The man was watching me, or more correctly, my boobs and finally said, "But no one ever needs to see them so I guess I could get them for you." He scurried into a room and returned with a stack of papers. He handed them to me with a smile.

"Thank you very much, I won't be long," I said, turning to a table in the far corner. I didn't want to be seen by any military officers who might recognize her, especially not Mustang's men.

I spent five minutes searching for a particular missing person's document. The military kept a careful record of not only Amestrians but Isballans as well, surprisingly. You would think that they did not care about Ishballans after the war. I finally found the files reading "Solaris". Pulling it from the pile, I thumbed through the contents. There wasn't much there, not even a picture, just a name, birthplace, parents' names and date that she had gone missing. I was unmistaken though, this was me. I quickly thanked the man at the front desk and took off. I knew where I had to go: the only living Ishbal refuge camp in Central.

I quickly arrived at her destination. I entered the campsite only to be crowded around by angry looking Ishbal men. "What are you doing here?" one asked me skeptically.

I had to resist the urge to cut him to shreds with my clawlike hands. "My name is Solaris…" I said, only to be cut off by a gasp. "Solaris you say?" an elderly woman approaching me said, "Come with me." The woman grabbed my hand and led me away from the men much to their dismay. They did not like it when strangers wandered into their camp.

"You look like Solaris, only paler," the woman said, eyeing me.

"You know me?" I said incredulously.

"Of course. Your family and I were very close. If only they were here," she said.

"Where are they?" I asked. The woman sighed, "Oh, I guess you wouldn't know, seeing as you've been gone so many years. Your father became deranged after your disappearance and your mother left to live with her mother."

"What happened to my father?" I said. I was not sure why I was asking these questions. It wasn't as though I remembered my parents at all, or cared about them, but I liked to think that a part of me did.

"Your father blamed your disappearance on the Amestrian soldiers," the woman began, "He lusted for vengeance and attacked one of their small camps, killing one soldier before he himself was shot."

I could not believe what I was being told. To think that I had a father who cared so much for me and killed a soldier for me was unbelievable. Especially since it wasn't the soldiers who had taken me, it was Father. I suddenly loathed him for kidnapping me and turning me into a homunculous. "Thank you very much," I said through gritted teeth, standing up. The woman took my hand, "Please don't do anything rash," she said, "I wouldn't want what your father did to be for nothing."

"I won't," I replied. I left the desolate little camp with fire burning in my eyes. He was going to pay for what he had done.

I arrived at Father's headquarters only to be stopped by Envy in disguise. "Father needs you to take care of Roy and his men. They've broken into the third laboratory. He wants you to go now!" he ordered.

_Why should I do what he wants? _I thought. "Fine," I snapped and turned in the direction of the laboratory, leaving Envy to puzzle over my strange behavior. I hated Mustang, too. Might as well kill his men before I killed Father. It would be a good warm-up.

"I can't wait until those eyes shine with sadness," I said as Roy delivered the final blow to Lust, "It's coming. Soon." What Roy's men didn't know was that sentence was for not only Mustang, but for Father as well. And so Lust faded away, into the light, and into her real father's tender embrace.

* * *

**YAY I hoped you like it because I'm not totally sure this is my best work. Review if you want. This is a side project so I don't know when I'll update and I don't know which homunculous is next and I won't update unless I see that people are reading and enjoying. ;)  
**


	2. Greed

**Ch. 2 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

I crave everything. That's what led to this life of pain and misery. I knew it was wrong, but I had always desired immortality and power, and this led to me being at the wrong place at the absolute worst time.

I was at a bar that I had recently come to own following a risky bet with the manager. It was called The Devil's Nest; stupid name but I found that it attracted the most attractive whores in Amestris. That and it had the best drinks as well. There were never any military officials brave enough to come into this part of town, so we got away with pretty much everything.

I was relaxing on an old couch, drink in one hand, Veronica on the other. Veronica was my favorite; she never held back. All the sudden, one of my workers threw a newspaper in my direction. Catching it in the hand that just a minute before was cuddling Veronica, I turned the pages, skimming for anything interesting. "Everything is crap that goes on in this world," I said, still skimming through the articles.

"That's why we need someone like you," Veronica cooed, "Someone sexy and smart like you."

I grinned at the sudden compliment; this is why she was my favorite. "I know, baby. But until then, we just have to put up with this shit," I said, still turning through the pages. On the last page of the newspaper, an article caught my eye. A man, in his late fifties, was giving away possessions ranging from cars to jewelry. Others might think this was a scam, but I, being very greedy, wanted to make sure. I rose from my chair, which earned a scowl from Veronica, and told my workers that I would be back in about an hour, give or take.

I drove to the designated location only to find an abandoned warehouse just off the military headquarters. _Damn, it was a scam,_ I thought. I was about to drive back to the bar when something caught my eye. I did not know what it was, but it was shining in with the reflection of the sun. My curiosity peaked, I parked my car and stumbled out. I proceeded to walk toward the shiny object, my mouth drooling with the thought of what treasure might await.

Just as I reached the object, I felt the rush of air as a man tackled me to the ground. I struggled to break his hold but he hit my head hard against the cold pavement and I felt my consciousness slipping quickly away. _Crap, Veronica's gonna kill me, _I thought just as the world faded to black.

As I awoke, I felt ropes binding me to a cold chair. Looking around, it looked as though I was in a warehouse, probably the same one I drove to, but I couldn't be sure. Suddenly, an aching pain in my head overcame my senses and my head fell forward. _I'm dead. I have to be dead and I've gone to hell,_ I thought.

"He has awoken," a man concealed in the shadows said.

"Yes, shall we try?" another asked. He, too was hidden in the shadows.

A man approached me. He was wearing a white lab coat and glasses. Truthfully, he looked downright sinister. I began to panic, "What are you going to do to me?" I asked nervously.

The man smiled, revealing a single, gold tooth, "Why, we are going to make you into something special, almost immortal. Isn't that what you've always craved?" he said as he pulled a syringe from a black bag.

I began to struggle against my binds. There was no way I was going down without a fight. I did not trust this man at all, even if he said he could make me immortal. Sensing my distress, the man gagged me to keep me quiet. _That's it, I'm done,_ I thought, closing my eyes.

The next moments of my life were a blur. All I remember is feeling an incredible pain like nothing I've ever felt before. When I awoke, I was in a room with a few other people. A woman with the most amazing figure, a man, or so it seemed for he was wearing what looked like a skirt, a thing that was bigger and fatter than anything I had ever seen, and a tall, burly man with a long beard.

"Welcome, Greed," the tall man said. The others just nodded in response.

"Where the hell am I? Who are you people?" I asked frantically, "Did you call me Greed?"

"I am Father. This is Lust, Gluttony, and Envy," he answered, gesturing to the three behind him, "I call you Greed for that is your new name. You are now a homunculous. You were the only one to come to that warehouse and survive. Now you work for me."

I didn't like the idea of working for this guy, but he scared the crap out of me so I obeyed. For a short while at least. I soon tired of his constant schemes and ran away, back to my bar and Veronica. Of course, this irritated Father, so he sent his other minions to kill my beloved Veronica. I could care less, I had more.

Soon after, I found myself wanting more power: immortality. I wasn't the only one who craved it, but since I was a homunculous and the ultimate shield, meaning no one could harm me, I had a pretty good chance at finding it.

Then, I found Alphonse Elric. Trapped in a suit of armor, he was the closest thing to immortality that I could obtain. I ordered my chimera minions to kidnap him and deliver him to me. Of course, they succeeded and I struck a deal with him. His brother would transmute me into a suit of armor and I would give him information about the homunculous.

Father, irritated with me, sent that insolent Wrath after me. After killing the chimeras, he attacked me. I tried to use my shield to no avail and the boys escaped and I was brought to Father.

Screaming at my 'brothers and sister' I was 'killed' by Father, never to be seen again.

That is, except for the traveler from Xing. I struck a deal with him; I was very good at these sorts of deals. I saw a lot of myself in him; he too struggled to gain immortality. I do not know how I did it, but I managed to convince him to find Father, and show him that he was the perfect second Greed.

All I know is that it worked, I was able to live once again. Therefore, I never really die. My soul lives on inside Ling Yao. He tries to suppress me but I am always there.

I hated Father, and once he died, I was free to live with Ling as emperor of Xing.  


* * *

**Hope you liked it. Greed's was really fun to write, especially in the beginning. I can totally picture him as some greedy drunk guy ;)... anyways, I'll try to write the next one soon... that is if people are even reading this...**


	3. Sloth

**I do not own FMA or anything else mentioned. I wish I did but I don't so I won't say that I do. And now I'm rambling. Whoopdie flipping doo.**

**

* * *

**

Laziness is always frowned upon. You are either an over achiever or lazy, rarely ever in between. And why is that? Is it because people do not believe in an in between or is it just easier to say lazy and over achievers? The world will probably never know.

Anyways, as a boy, I was always looked down at, and this wasn't just because I was small for my age. All I heard was, "Why aren't you more like your sisters?" and "You will never get anywhere in life if you don't try harder." It gets annoying. Not only that, but it's disheartening. Everyday, as my family was eating dinner, we would talk about what we did that day. My sister would talk about how she was the top of her class and how popular she was at school. My parents' faces would light up and then, my mother would turn to me and ask, "And what happened to you today?" She couldn't even hide the disappointment that permanently tainted her voice as she spoke to me.

I would play with my food boringly and reply, "Nothing." This answer was never enough for them. They would frown and the rest of the meal would revolve around my sisters. I was just another person in the background of my sister's perfect world in their eyes.

At night, my sister would approach me and ask, with a frown on her face, "What is your problem?"

"What do you mean," I would ask, closing my eyes as I lie on my bed.

"You never do anything interesting," she ranted, "You are a disgrace to this family. They don't love you because you're so lazy. Yes, we'd be better off without you."

Although she sounded like a stuck-up bitch, I did not know any better. That night, as I lied in my bed, I thought of how I would run away from this awful place. Maybe she was right; maybe my family would be better off if I disappeared.

The next day, I left my family, leaving only a small note behind reading:

_Dear family,_

_I am sorry that I am lazy and don't do anything to make you proud. Sister was right; you'd be better off without me. You already have three shining daughters, why would you want me? So with that, I will leave, hoping you have a wonderful life without me. Good-bye._

I didn't even sign it. By the time I was done, my hands were shaking out of anger, frustration, and sadness. It took every ounce of strength not to crumple the note and throw it in the fireplace. But I was strong and restrained myself, leaving my horrible life behind.

What a bother.

Over the next few years, I lived in alleyways, abandoned buildings, and sometimes, even bars, wherever I could find a place to sleep and eat. Finally, at a bar called The Devil's Nest, when a man approached me. "Hey there, you shouldn't be in here," the man told me, "Why are you here? Where's your family?"

"I don't have any," I replied, "I ran away. What are you going to do about it, kick me out?"

"Naw, what do I care? No one important comes in here anyways," he said with a shrug. He turned to walk away, and then doubled back, "Hey, would you be interested in a job?"

This caught my attention. I needed money so I might be able to buy a decent meal somewhere. "Sure, I'm interested," I answered, "But what does it include?"

"I'm not exactly sure," he said, "But the boss hired me and I get paid quite a pretty penny. You just gotta listen to him and do what he wants. Not my ideal job, but I do know he's looking for others so…"

"Fine," I said, "Where do I go?" I wasn't happy about not knowing what the job was but I had been working out since I ran away and was much more built than I was when I was younger.

"Here," the man said handing me a piece of paper with an address scrawled on it, "Go here, he'll tell you what to do. I'll notify him and tell him you're coming. Good luck, kid."

"Very good my son," a man said into a phone, "Thank you, he will be perfect. You have done well." He hung up the phone to see a young man approaching his warehouse, a confused expression on his face. "He will be perfect,' the man repeated, "Prepare the stone," he then shouted toward some workers in lab coats, "It's time."

"Well, this looks like the place," I said, looking at the note the man from the bar wrote, "How weird."

I began to walk toward the entrance of the warehouse, wary of what would be in it. Five feet from the entrance, I began to detect the feeling that someone was watching me. Then, I was jumped, tied up, gagged, and knocked unconscious.

What a bother.

When I came to, I was strapped to a white table, and a blinding light was pointed at me. I looked around, frightened beyond belief, and began to panic. "Sir, you need to calm him down or it will never work," a voice said from the shadows.

"Boy, you need to stop," another man said, "I thought you wanted this job."

"I did, but why am I tied up? Where am I? Who are you?" I rattled off questions, not even trying to quench the fear in my voice.

"After this, you will know me as Father," he answered me, "But until then, let's begin."

Before I had time to react, a man with a gold tooth approached the table. "Just try to stay still," he told me. Then, he thrust a huge needle into my arm.

The pain was excruciating. It felt as though I was burning from the inside out only to have my body heal and then the process to begin again. I begged any God that existed to kill me. I didn't care if I went to hell, I just wanted them to kill me. Then, the world faded to blackness.

When I awoke, I was lying in a bed, a white sheet draping my body. I sat up only to have a wretched headache attack my brain. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud.

"Ah so you did survive then?" a familiar voice said.

"Father?" I asked uncertain.

"That is right, I am now your Father," he said, "You will now be referred to as Sloth. I will set you to work right away. Because of your size and strength, you will help me build a tunnel under Amestris. And also, of course, as punishment for your laziness."

I had to agree. What a bother.

The next years I built his goddamn tunnel without breaks or slumber. I found I didn't need it. He kept telling me that once I finished, I would be permitted to rest all I wanted. This was of course a lie.

I didn't talk, for who was there to talk to. I was attacked multiple times by soldiers in the north, but Pride took care of them. He was sent to watch over me and make sure I wasn't killed. All of it seemed like such a bother, but that female officer would pay for what she was doing. She always attacked him and she would pay.

I finally got my wish. Orders from Father came to kill the female officer, Olivier Armstrong. She was causing too much of a problem for him and was a great fighter and stronger than any man known in existence, well, except for him of course.

I attacked her, along with her over muscular brother whom I did not know. I was succeeding too, that is, until the woman showed up.

She was small but powerful and demanded respect from everyone. I wasn't expecting her strength and charged her. All she did was step to the side, grab my arm, and throw me into the adjacent wall.

After only a few minutes, I was lying on the ground, a spike nailed into my chest, clutching onto life. I began to die.

"Is this what dying is?" I asked aloud, "What a bother." And the world faded to black once again.

And Olivier Armstrong, the woman who had fought so hard, watched as her younger brother, who had run away all those years ago, died in front of her. But of course, she didn't know it was him. He had changed so much.

What a bother.

**-AN-**

**dun dun dun…. Didn't you love my ending. I didn't really expect that, it just came to me. So Alex isn't the only boy in that family. I figured Sloth is strong and so is the Armstrong family so why not make them related. *shrugs* Oh and any guesses as to who that is at the Devil's NEst... Think hard... seriously it's not that hard to guess! Anyway, I've been having total writer's block and it finally passed long enough for me to write this. (YAY!) I shall try to update soon… hopefully (I say that a lot) Reviews make me happy! (keep that in mind) XP**


	4. Wrath

**I don't own FMA Brotherhood… only the OC. SPOILER WARNING (you have been warned) this is based on Brotherhood and has events from the end. If you don't like spoilers and haven't watched the whole anime or read the whole manga this may not be right for you. It's very brief but still there are spoilers!  
**

Since I was born, I knew I was different. And that wasn't just because half my life was spent in a white room with other boys my age. We all had realized that we were different and that was ok with us. It wasn't as if we knew differently.

When I was five years old, the head of our 'school' started us in self-defense classes along with tactic classes. We learned every skill from swordplay to war tactics, everything any high-ranking military official would need to know. This may seem strange to some, but to us, it was normal. We would awake early in the morning, attend our classes, have a break for lunch, continue with classes, eat once more, and then sleep. The next day would commence the same, just like being in a rut.

We didn't have names, we were referred to by numbers assigned to us at birth. No one knew who their parents were, we were told that we were given up at an early age or that our parents were killed. We were nobodies. If you tried to look up who we were, you would find nothing. We were just faces in a never-ending crowd. But we knew no better.

When I was a teenager, I stumbled upon the truth in the form of a young woman. I was walking to my room on 'school' grounds when I ran into a woman with her head down. She looked up at my face in shock and terror, as if she thought I was going to slap her. Until then, I had never seen a girl on campus; we were told that we were an all boy school.

"Uh, hello," I said, helping her steady herself. Her eyes scanned me quickly, taking in my school clothes and my trim figure that every student had at our 'school'.

"You're a student!" she said suddenly. I nodded in response, a little nervous. She grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip and whispered urgently, "Help me, you have to help me, you're the only one who can."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, startled. With all the training I went through, nothing prepared me for this woman's distress.

She looked around and pulled me to a corner. I went willingly, not wanting to upset this already distressed woman. "This school is evil," she declared quietly.

"What are you talking about? I've been here all my life," I said.

"Exactly, do you know what happened to your parents?" she asked.

"Of course not, I was given up," I said for this is what I had always been told.

"No you weren't, you were stolen," she said, "This school tricks young women into bearing children. When they are born, if they are male, they are trained as you have been. If they are female, they are used in horrible experiments, along with their mother."

I was shocked, "Wait, how do you know about this? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because I am one of those women," she said, "My name is Edith, I was tricked by a man I met a month ago. He was so sweet and wonderful and he said he loved me. He brought me here and I found out after I snuck out and investigated this place. You have to help me get out of here and you have to get out to. I fear that they are going to use you for their experiments. Please help."

"Fine, I'll help," I said, "But if I think that this is a trick or we are going to get caught, then I won't help."

"Fine," she agreed, "I have a plan."

She explained her plan and we set to work. I won't bore you with the plan and the process we took to complete it, I shall skip to the next part.

The light was blinding as it shone on us close to the western wall. "Stand still, don't move, or we will shoot," a loud voice ordered.

We held our hands up as a man approached us. I recognized him as the head of the 'school'. "You have been very bad," he scolded me, "But I don't hold it against you. This is precisely why we do not let our boys spend time with these women." He grabbed Edith's hand and yanked her away. "Get back to your room. Expect a hard workout tomorrow."

I walked away to my room, cringing each time I heard her scream in pain and terror. It wasn't as if I hadn't warned her that I wouldn't stick up for her. It's her own fault not mine. Later I found out that she was used for horrible experiments only to kill herself out of fright and misery. Farewell strange girl. I forgot about her a week after she was taken away.

When I was nineteen, I killed my first victim. We were sword fighting and I lunged, seeing my partners blind spot. My blade found its mark and he fell to the ground in pain, bleeding to death. I gasped but then my instructor grabbed my arm, telling me, "He was just there to push you to the top." I began to not feel any normal human emotions. I felt as though they were just distractions.

Then, my painful rebirth began. I was brought into a room that contained a table draped in a white sheet with many strangers in lab coats and medical equipment. I was strapped onto the table with no explanation besides, "It will be the highlight of your life. You will be all powerful." Who could argue with these promises.

Then, I saw the room. The door was open and upon further examination, bodies of the boys I grew up with were stacked, bloody, on one another like piles of garbage. Stunned, I began to struggle against my binds. A man I had never seen before with a gold tooth told me to calm down and then stabbed a sharp needle into my forearm.

The pain was excruciating. The only thing I remember is a man telling me that my new name would be King Bradley and I would be his 'Wrath'.

When I awoke, I was in a strange room, with an eye patch over one eye. The man who called me Wrath, introduced himself as 'Father' and introduced me to other things known as homunculous which he called his children. I was told that I would become Fuehrer of Amestris and we would rule this tiny world. I, of course, could not say no.

Years passed, I became a dog of the military, working my way up the ranks. I married a beautiful woman whom I fell madly in love with. Father provided me with a homunculi son, Selim, also known as Pride. I became Fuehrer, and life was great. Then, that Elric and Mustang came along.

I could deal with Mustang. Arrogant as he was, he was an alchemist and easy to deal with. He was also a candidate for Father's sacrifice as his plan to rule the world. Elric was another story. He too was a sacrifice but with him came complication after complication. It was more than I could take. I killed many and injured many more as I tried to subdue the little twerp.

In the end, I was in a duel with that Ishvallan they referred to as Scar. I was already weak from battling the chimeras that my own men had created for my own use, and in the end, I received a blow that even my own healing powers could not overcome. I died. After what I did, I probably deserved it. In those last minutes, I wished I could have gone back to when I first met Edith. I wished I would have fought for her and escaped with her. Then, I could have at least gone to heaven with her.

Farewell strange girl. Forever.

**AN**

**AWWW how sad. I like Wrath. I think that he was a nice boy but Father turned him evil. I hate Father… he needs to go die in a hole… well I guess he does but whatever. I know that the writers already had a back-story for Wrath so I used that and added to it. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, you should review. If not, review and tell me how horrible I am. I can take it… maybe.**

**Note to my friends: I was going to have Edith be Riley because I could picture her being tricked into doing this. Then, when I killed of the character, I got sad so I made it Edith. I justify this by saying that Riley doesn't seem like a name that they would use back then.**


	5. Gluttony

**Disclaimer: Hm I still don't own FMA… WARNING SPOILERS OF BROTHERHOOD… not a lot but enough for some people *cough cough, Hailey***

**

* * *

**

I don't remember much of my human life, only bits and fragments. Thinking back, the pieces I remember just jumble together and it confuses me. What I do remember is I was always very gullible and trusting as a child. Children would often take advantage of me that way. I was also very easily persuaded when food was involved, but now I guess that makes sense.

I lived in a small home with my mother, father, and little sister. We were a happy family, or so I thought, and a model family at that; mother, father, elder son and younger daughter. We were always complimented on our family.

I remember my "friends" used to tease me, saying that my sister was there to replace me and that my parents did not love me anymore. No one loved me and I believed them. Every time someone would visit, they would always comment on how big and cute my sister had become. Then, they would turn to me and just say, "Hello." Not even a comment. I used to stare at my sister's crib and plot my revenge; I would cook her and serve her to my parents and we would eat her together. But then I would remember that she was just a baby, it wasn't her fault.

A few years later, I was walking home from school with my now five year old sister. Suddenly, a man approached us from the shadows. I stepped in front of my sister protectively. "Come on now you two," the man ordered, "Come with me and no one gets hurt." My grip tightened instinctively on my sister but of course, I wanted to believe the man's promise. "Your parents were in a horrible accident and I'm supposed to bring you somewhere safe," he said, extending a hand in our direction.

I inched toward it and my sister, not knowing any differently, followed. The man brought us to an old warehouse and tied both of us up. My sister was frantic and I kept telling her that it was just a game we were playing and we would be fine. The man promised but now I wasn't entirely sure.

My sister was untied and strapped onto a table in the middle of the room. Doctors surrounded her and told me that they were just going to perform some tests to see if she was "healthy" enough. I believed them.

I remember her blood-curdling screams as a doctor stabbed a long needle into her arm, injecting her with some red substance. Her body shook and bled until finally it was still, eyes gazing in my direction. There was no life in them and I screamed and sobbed, calling her name to no avail.

Then, it was my turn. I struggled against the doctors as they led me to the table. I kicked, screamed and scratched but only one of my hits ever made contact, which led to a slap in the face from him. I wasn't strong enough and the doctors finally had me strapped to the table, stuck, and waiting for an inevitable fate. At least my sister would not witness my death.

The pain was excruciating. It felt as though I was on the brink of death but I was still conscious. When it was over, a tall man with a long beard approached me, taking my hand in his own.

"Hello, you have been reborn into a world that we shall soon rule. Your name shall now be Gluttony, my son," he said, "I will take care of you." I felt attracted to this man in a way that was not unlike my attraction to my own father.

I spent years working for my new "Father". I grew attached to Lust, another one of his creations, and was always being looked out for by his eldest, Pride, who was also the smallest of us. When Lust was killed, I entered a state of depression that I didn't think was possible for something like me. I vowed to kill the man responsible, Roy Mustang, and all of his military subordinates. They made good snacks anyways.

In the end, I let my vengeful behavior cloud my judgement and I was captured and nearly killed many times. In trusting Pride I basically sentenced myself to death for him to have my powers.

And I was able to spend an eternity with my perfect family, in our little house, where nothing bad could happen to us. I could be with my little sister, unchanged since I last saw her.

* * *

**AN**

**Awww *sobs* poor Gluttony. I have a theory that Gluttony is a lot smarter than he seems in FMA… kind of like that squirrel, Twitchy in Hoodwinked. If you really listened, he is actually very intelligent… but also extremely gullible… whatever.**

**Hope you enjoyed… Gluttony wasn't as fun of a chapter to write… I still think Greed's chapter was my favorite… hmmm… **

**I like reviews and so does Gluttony… he says he won't eat anyone who reviews… XD**


	6. Envy

Disclaimer: I need a philosopher's stone; otherwise I still won't own FMA. **SPOLIER WARNING: you have been warned… May have events from the end of Brotherhood. **Oh and this story is going to seem really weird… I apologize…

* * *

Humans sicken me, they are pathetic. They think they are the most dominant species but they really are not. One day, the world will be rid of them, leaving behind the strongest species, homunculi. I wake up every morning with the feeling that I may barf because I can smell their stench, it sickens me. Of course, I was not always this prejudiced against humans. When I was small, I wanted to be just like them.

Of course, when I was small, I wasn't human. Unlike my fellow homunculi, I was a reptile when I was transformed by Father, a lizard. I used to run free until I was caught and locked in a cage to be sold somewhere south of Amestris. I hate those people. They would barter for beasts so that they could use them for food or pets. I longed to walk among them as an equal instead of a slave.

I was kept company by many other lizards of my species; we were chameleons, able to blend in with the crowd. If only that could have made us human. We plotted escape after escape, from playing dead to trying to open our cage. There was only one time that we almost succeeded.

I, being the smartest of the group, ordered us to all simultaneously push on the top of the cage. After a few moments of effort, it gave under our weight and we bolted for safety. I made it to a window along with two other lizards and was about to jump when a young girl walked by. She was short, with long braided hair, and she was going to her house up the hill. _Perfect, _I thought, jumping into her basket, leaving my comrades behind. It's a dog eat dog world.

After being jostled around for what seemed like an eternity, we finally came to a stop. I peered my head over the basket only to meet a pair of raven colored eyes. I scrunched back but was caught by my tail and hoisted out of the basket. I was hanging upside down and the girl began to analyze me as though she was a scientist. I contemplated biting her and falling, but the impact of the ground might have killed me. Oh well, better to go with a fight than dying like a coward. I tried to bite her but she was too quick and I missed. "You're just like my kitty," she said, "He always tried to bite me. Well, now I'm prepared."

She took me to what must have been her room and made a small bed for me and set me in it. Again, I contemplated running but the bed was so cozy and I was so tired, I drifted to sleep.

When I awoke, I was met by a new set of eyes, much older than the girl's. I nearly fell out of my little bed. "Where did you find him?" the man asked, straightening and looking at the girl.

"He was in my basket when I came home," the girl replied with a smile, "Must've jumped in when I stopped." The man looked from the girl to me and began analyzing me from head to tail. I did not enjoy being prodded but I did not do anything. I actually kind of enjoyed my little bed. No one had ever been this nice to me before.

"Would you mind if I took him to the lab?" the man asked the girl. She shook her head.

"I don't want you to," she said, "Last time, you said my pet ran away and I don't want to lose my new pet."

"Of course not sweetie. Fine, I was just asking," the man replied, the look on his eyes though revealed that he was disappointed, "Good night." Then, he left the room. The girl turned to me, patted my head gently and then climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

I don't know what happened next, all I know is that when I awoke, I was strapped to a small table and a man in a lab coat was sticking a needle in me. A pain unimaginable coursed through my body and I blacked out. When I awoke, the man from earlier was standing over me. "Incredible, you survived," he said, "I am now your Father and you will now be referred to as Envy." He held out a hand to me, and I reached out and took it. Then, I pulled back. Instead of a small, green paw, I held out a real, skin covered hand. I felt my face, looking down my body. I was human!

"How?" I asked and surprisingly, my voice was heard by "Father".

"Let me explain…" Father began, explaining how he creates homunculi and philosophers stones and how he planned to make a better world. I listened intently but found that my attention span was very little and I was often looking around in awe. Then, he told me whom the people were that he used the people of where I was living. That girl, that poor little girl who was so nice to me was dead. Oh well, it's a dog eat dog world, right?

The next years were spent with me being human. There were seven of us homunculi, Greed, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, and me, Envy. I was able to transform into anything I could imagine, although, with the philosophers stone, my true form was that of a giant dragon-like creature, with the humans that Father used to make a philosophers stone. That little girl was there as well.

Then, the Elrics came around and I always had the unfortunate luck of having to silence them without killing them; what a challenge. That little pipsqueak never died, no matter how much blood he lost. Then, that Xingese girl came, the midget with a panda, and traveled across the desert with me in a jar. I almost fried.

Yes, I went through hardship, more so than I did as a pathetic lizard. This is why, when captured by enemies, I chose to end my life. Better to go out as a hero than spill any secrets. I did not do it for Father; I didn't care if that bastard rots in hell. I actually almost hoped, after destroying my philosopher stone that I might see that one little girl again, so that she might make me a nice bed and we could curl up together in a never ending slumber.

* * *

**AN**

**I'm sort of surprised that I didn't right Envy early… odd. Oh well. I told you it was strange but I kind of liked writing Envy as a stupid little lizard, it made me laugh. It kind of reminded me of the movie Ratatouille, with the little mouse… don't know it… fine.**

**The little girl who took care of him was supposed to kind of be like May. In Brotherhood, she finds the little panda, alone in the rain, and she tries to take care of it. It at first bit her hand but they became great friends.**

**Hope you liked it…only one chapter left *sob*… the king of the shadows and the first homunculous… I saved him for last because I kind of skipped over his backstory in FMA because I was a little bored… *Father is frowning upon me*… I shall watch it later and write… I realized it's really hard to work on four stories simultaneously so I'm trying to finish them so I can focus and sleep. **

**Reviews are welcome… I shall try to send you a virtual chameleon (key word=try) Oh and I see that a lot of people are reading but I really don't have any reviews (besides Alex and one other... thank you) I don't know if this is because of spoilers or not but I'd really appreciate good criticism... It makes me smile!**


	7. Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA Brotherhood or its characters although they now take up half of my wall thanks to giant wall scrolls. **SPOILERS: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Shadows are dark, often a symbol for loneliness and isolation as well as evil. They consume all. They are the things that play across your wall at night or that seem to follow you wherever you go. They are the things that scare children awake at night. They are never good.

I don't remember my life as a human only that it was dark like a shadow. I was quiet, alone, ignored by all as were most orphans. I would spend my afternoons sitting somewhere in silence and darkness doing nothing. That is until he found me.

He was tall, either that or I was very short, with a long beard and cold eyes. He sat down next to me and I turned the other way. I did not enjoy being bothered by strangers. "Hello," he said kindly and I snorted. Why was this man being nice to me? I didn't even know him. "You look like you'd rather be somewhere else right now." He was right. I'd rather be doing something fun even though I would not admit it. Orphanages did nothing fun, just nagged and forced chores upon you all the while sending subliminal messages saying that you were worthless and no one would love you. "What if I told you that you could come and live with me?" I raised my head slightly at this. Was this man suggesting that he would adopt me? "Yes, I need someone like you. What do you say?"

I looked at him, actually looked him in the eye for the first time, and said, "I would like that." My first words to a stranger that were actually pleasant. I did not know if I was going insane or not but anything had to be better than the desolate life I was trapped in now.

The papers were filled out, I packed my few belongings and bid farewell to that godforsaken prison. Things were finally looking up or so I thought. He lived in a small house on the edge of town, far away from anyone. It was like heaven for me.

"Alright, go get put your things in your room and meet me in the cellar," he instructed, pointing me toward where to go. I obliged, quickly running down the stairs to where he awaited. In the middle of the room was a table with rope strewn across it and syringes next to it. I looked at him worriedly but he dismissed my look and led me to the table. Strapping me down before I could protest, he said, "Now don't worry. Everything will be fine. You will be all powerful after we are done. Don't worry." But how could I not worry. I was strapped to a table and he was lowering a syringe that contained a bright red substance toward my arm.

It pierced my arm and the substance polluted my body, filling me with instant pain. It was as if I was dying a thousand times only to be saved at the last moment to endure more pain and suffering. I felt myself crying out for someone to help with no answer but my own screams. I didn't ask for this; all I wanted was a better life away from the orphanage with a family who actually cared. After what felt like hours, I collapsed, gasping for air. My senses felt more acute and I could see and feel everything around me.

The man looked down at me, happiness shining in his eyes. "How do you feel?" he asked, untying my binds and helping me sit up. My shirt was stained with fresh blood, my blood.

"Strange," I said and then turned on him, "What did you do to me?"

He held up his hands, signaling for me to calm down. "Let me explain," he said but I did not calm down, "What I have injected you with is a Philosopher Stone, the most powerful object in the alchemic world. This has amplified your human qualities, transforming you to a homunculous. From now on you will be called Pride, the first homunculous."

I did not grow any more complacent but I was happy to be alive and with a family. Over the years I realized that I did not grow old and that I could control the darkness. I was invincible. After a while, Father, as I would come to know him, created Envy, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, and Wrath. He sent me to live with Wrath as his son, Selim Bradley. I grew close to him as with my adoptive mother. She was warm toward me as if I was her own son. If only she knew.

The Elrics came along and I worked in the North, keeping that lazy worker, Sloth, on track. I was an overseer, the eldest sibling, Father's main pawn. I scared many and killed more. It was fun and exhilarating especially hearing their pitiful cries for mercy. Mercy was not in my vocabulary nor did it exist. Fools.

There came a point where I had to destroy Gluttony, gaining his senses as well as my own. He was, after all, only a part of a system created by Father. This made it all the more easy to track down those Elrics and eliminate their alliances. They were difficult, locking me in the Earth with the youngest. Luckily he was not smart enough to tell that I was using morse code to break free. He even took pity on me as I sat there, telling him of my "childhood". Another fool.

Then that Kimbley showed up. Just as I can manipulate shadows, I could manipulate Kimbley easily and without strain. He was a fool and a pawn, hardly worthy of life. I consumed him just as I had Gluttony and left to help Father. I trapped that Roy Mustang in the gate with the help of Wrath. It used much energy and I was weak from the strain but it would be worth it in the end.

All I remember is Edward's final blow that would revert me to nothing. Nothing but the child I really was inside, something that had been trying to break free all this time. Without sounding to much like a sappy soap opera, I will tell you my last thoughts as I shriveled into my shadows of childhood. _Thank you, Edward. Now let me be with my mother._

~ Hello, my name is Selim. I live with my mother in a beautiful home. She is always smiling at me and having tea with the new Fuehrer. She makes me happy and is always hugging me. But in that smile holds a sadness that floods my heart. I want to ask her what's wrong but she won't tell me. Nor will she tell me about my father. I love Mommy and our life together.

* * *

~AN~

Awwwww, I love the end with Selim as all innocent child with his mom who looks sad. Sadness. Anyways I kind of picture him as this emo child that sits in the darkness and finds comfort in shadows. *shrugs* I guess I'm just weird like that. My theory did earn me a weird stare from thecatchinglightalchemist at school today but whatever. *shrugs again*

Well I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed… they fill me with happiness (the reviews, it's not like I've met all of these people… although some are my friends) This is my last chapter as sad as I am to say it. But there aren't any more sins… Darn why only seven… there should be like thirteen… oh well.

Thanks so much and review on your way out please…. XD


End file.
